Four Swords, New Hope
by ForeverSavior
Summary: Facing a new threat, Link must redraw the four swords with an unusual surprise when a young girl known as Alyx steps in and poses a threat? More info in the story. VioxShadow and BluexOc. Read it please it sounds better then it is.
1. Meeting the Links

_Facing a new threat, Link must redraw the four swords with an unusual surprise when a young girl known as Alyx steps in and poses a threat? Is she really all she seems to be or is Hyrule in more danger then Link can handle? Alyx is pulling her mind into the fights and when she meets Blue all of this changes. What happens when the two form a bond and is redrawing the four swords really Link's destiny or was it meant for someone else?_

Alyx is a young girl from another village. Her brother knows Princess Zelda and sends Alyx on a wild adventure when it comes to Zelda's wish to meet the young archer. Alyx has never loved nor shared a bond of true friendship for being shunned by everyone besides her brother and sister and the ruler of the village, but when she meets Blue things change. Quickly friendships rise between her and the Links, but more is formed with Blue. She has light almost a brownish blonde long hair. Her right eye is blue and her left eye is green. She is an expert with arrows and a bow. She is special inside, her brother believes it, but she never knew being special meant she'd be a threat to everyone even her new friends.

Alyx's P.O.V.

I smiled riding into Hyrule, the kingdom was far different from where I am from. I came from a village far from Hyrule, all because of the stories I had heard. I'd wanted to visit Hyrule for some time and now I had been given the chance. Apparently, Princess Zelda, a close friend to my brother, had asked for my presence so I could meet her and the 'left handed hero,' Link. I was overjoyed to hear this and that was what brought me to this current place in time.

As I dropped off my horse, I looked around at my surroundings. I also double checked that my quiver rested on my back and my bow was in my grasp. I smiled slightly as I saw the many beautiful decorations that hung on the buildings and the people that roamed the area around me, the joy, however, falling away when someone ran past me, nearly hitting me in the process. Following that man was a boy, about my age only shorter and dressed in green. Sighing, I pulled an arrow out and notched my bow, aiming skillfully I shot at the man's legs causing him to fall to the ground. My gaze briefly met the gaze of the boy who even gave me a slight smile as the knights arrived to grab the fallen man.

I quietly grabbed my horse's reigns and as I was about to head off again I noticed the boy who was now standing to the side watching me. I brushed my bangs from my eyes looking away quickly and I set off once more. My light brown, almost blonde, hair settled gracefully around my shoulders and swayed as I walked. After a while I glanced at the sky, 'something is wrong,' I thought growing nervous as I recalled my brother telling me right before I left that darkness was returning. I shook my head to clear my thoughts and glanced around before focusing on the pathway in front of me which led to the castle.

I frowned when the wind picked up and I glanced up once more and saw that clouds, dark and menacing, had drifted in and filled the sky quickly realizing that amongst the clouds were actually dark shadows which swarmed around one another before diving down. As they grew closer I noticed that the shadows were actually dark creatures, beasts that were attacking anything and everything and some even watching me as if waiting for my reaction. I shuddered and immediately pulled another arrow out shooting at the creatures around me. I kept firing every few minutes until I had reached the palace which by now seemed to the only place not being attacked. As I explained who I was and why I was here they quickly ushered me inside and I noticed before the doors closed that the chaos outside had died down.

I shook my head and walked into a room that was even more amazing then the village decorations. I glanced inside and my gaze fell on two people. One being the same boy from earlier who now stood before a young girl, who also was around my age, sitting in a throne. I smiled and put the arrow I had notched back in my quiver only now remembering I had notched it earlier. "Princess." I greeted her smiling slightly, "It is a joy to finally meet you." Zelda said smiling and greeted me while the boy just stared at me blinking, "You shot the arrow?" He asked, "I did, I am an expert when it comes to arrows, aim, and anything that involves making, although I can't really use swords to well. I just wish the time was different." I said nodding my head to the doorways indicating the problems that had shown up outside.

"Yes, it seems trouble has come all too soon." Zelda said her expression growing somber before she nodded to the boy "Alyx, this Link. Link this is Alyx, she is the girl that I told you about." Zelda said and I smiled slightly before hearing a noise and I blinked, "With all respect I think it's getting worst." I said indicating to the doors once more, "Yes it is, Link we must go." Zelda said calmly and stood up. I blinked as six women entered the room and Zelda in turn greeted each one before they all left the room. I being the strange person I always am decided to follow.

Link's P.O.V.

I followed Zelda to the same room we had once visited and thanks to the six priestesses I was transported to the four swords temple. I glanced around and blinked when I noticed that Alyx girl had obviously been transported as well and now stood a few meters from me looking confused, "I did not do anything I swear!" she said quickly shaking her head. I sighed shaking my head as well there was nothing I could do about it now everything was telling me I had to draw the sword. So as I approached where it rested and grabbed the hilt drawing it out immediately. Instantly I was split back into the same other three I had once had joined forces with. The violet one, Vio; the red one, Red; the blue one, Blue; and me, the green. I sighed and glanced at Alyx who was staring at me with a strange look before she smiled, "Okay that is one neat sword!" she said and spun away, "SO what now?" she asked. I shook my head, "We go to Hyrule." I said and we all set off heading back.

I glanced at the others and noticed Vio was keeping away from the others, I knew he was bothered by the thought of never seeing Shadow again and I felt bad for him, but we needed to keep a focus on the fight we now faced. I noticed that Blue stayed by Alyx and Red stuck by Blue, talking to Alyx. She seemed alright with us all being split into four, which I didn't really understand considering the circumstances. Once we reached Hyrule, I found it worst then when we left it, shadows and creatures rose and fell attacking helpless people who'd yet to flee. The castle was swarmed by the creatures and immediately I feared for Zelda and hurried towards the castle. I realized all too soon that Alyx had followed me when I noticed a few arrows strike past me. I glanced back to see her aiming precisely at many of the monsters. I shook my head thankful for her being here before I glanced back in the direction I was going.

Once I got to the palace I ran inside heading straight to the throne room. I wasn't sure why but I half expected Shadow Link to be there, but instead I noticed someone else. She looked rather familiar, but I couldn't figure out why she was familiar. The girl had deep, light purple hair that was long and she had weird piercing grey eyes with a red glow to the one on the right. She wore black clothes that reminded me of someone elses. I shook my head and frowned when she smiled. I noticed in her hand was a shard from the black mirror, Vio had picked it up and when I returned to normal I had left it with Zelda. "This is what I wanted, that's all." she said softly and smiling the entire time. I wasn't sure why she wanted the shard, but I knew I needed to stop her so I went at her. Before I could even so much as touch her she had disappeared. I blinked and frowned, glancing around only to realize she was completely gone.

Shadow Alyx's P.O.V.

I smiled placing the last shard in the mirror and stepping back, it was done, rebuilt back to it's perfection. I smiled and bowed as two shapes emerged from it, "My lord." I said smiling, "Well done, I must say you are gift." Lord Vaati said nodding to me and I smirked and looked at other one, the shadow, who stared at the ground, "OH DON'T BE SAD SHADOW LINK!" I laughed; I never waited a moment before I could annoy him and now that he was free from the shadow world I was even more overjoyed. While I enjoyed my time in the light world, I hated being alone and that was all there was. So now I would make sure everyone else was alone.

Alyx's P.O.V.

I looked at Link, well the green one, as he exited the castle. He seemed worried about something. "Something up?" I asked and his head shot up as he stared at me I noticed several emotions run across his face before he finally spoke up, "THAT'S WHO IT WAS!" I blinked confused as to why he said that, but brushed it away as nothing, "So we should-." I cut myself off and set off towards the entrance of Hyrule. I figured the others would know what I meant and if they didn't then tough luck, but seeing as they followed they obviously understood. "So what are your names? I can't very well call you all Link now can I?" I asked glancing back at them, "I'm Red, That's Blue." the red one said hugging the blue one who didn't seem to happy, "I'm Green." the original Link said, "Vio." the purple one said simply nodding, but not even so much as glancing at me. I shrugged and nodded, "Okay!" I said then stopped I felt like something was wrong, it almost felt as if I was being watched or someone was following me, but after a moment I shook it away and went on walking.

We mostly stayed together in a group intending on making it as far as possible, but by nightfall we had only reached as far as a forest. I sighed growing annoyed by the slow pace we had, but I brushed it off and helped with the set up of camp until I felt an odd presence, similar to earlier. I glanced around slightly worried, but saw nothing and I shrugged going to work again. I felt someone grab me and before I could respond I was pulled back abruptly. I could hear voices, but darkness seemed to surround me. I blinked as the flicker of the fire grew further away and the surrounding darkness took over causing me to panic. "Watch her, take her back to Lord Vaati and keep her there!" a voice that sounded like mine spoke up sounding cruel and obviously annoyed.

Blue's P.O.V.

I looked around, silently wondering were Alyx had went. She had been helping make sure we had enough supplies while Green and I gathered a bit more firewood. We all had finished setting up, but the makeshift tents were still needing to be finished. I blinked glancing around the camp as I tried to think of where she would have gone, until I saw some bushes and tree limbs rustle slightly before she stumbled from the woods.


	2. Shadows

Blue's P.O.V

I glanced at her slightly and shook my head, "You ok?" I asked frowning when she simply waved a hand dismissing my question. "What's up with you?" Green asked walking over along with Vio, "You seem different." Vio said studying Alyx while I simply stood to the side trying to figure out why I had this bad feeling. "Nothing is up!" Alyx snapped and since she hadn't exactly snapped at us before I was worried, "Sorry, I just thought I heard something and I'm probably paranoid from being away from home so long. Anyway I'll finish up real quick." She said quickly waving a hand and giving off a small smile. I shook my head glancing at the others before I glanced back at her wondering what was really wrong.

It wasn't long before the tents were finished and we were all settled down, I had stayed up with Alyx while the other Links went to sleep. I glanced over at Alyx who was poking the fire with a stick and looking frustrated about something, "You don't have to stay awake." She said quietly and glancing at me, I noticed something flicker in her eyes and shook my head. I got up since it seemed like she really wanted to be alone. "Alright see you in the morning." I mumbled and decided to get some sleep.

Shadow Alyx's P.O.V

Once all those pathetic heroes went to sleep, I left. I was supposed to be there to dismiss any further problems, but I figured they would hand the swords over to us for their annoying friend, so I returned to the sky tower. I smiled as I got back and found the real Alyx pacing in a circle looking as confused and annoyed as she was ever going to be. Lord Vaati stood closer to the edge staring into the sky, the dark mirror rested in the center of the room, and Shadow Link was sitting across from where I stood at the edge staring into the clouds. "Oh lighten up, Shady." I laughed making him and Alyx look at me and the looks they had were nothing of the pleasant type. "Why do you look like me and why did you bring me here!?" Alyx finally snapped glaring at me her arms crossed. "Well a hello to you too. I'm your shadow." I said giving a slight bow as I laughed and moved to Shadow Link's side, but he simply glared at me and went to stand by Alyx.

"Oh relax Shady! You know as soon as Lord Vaati has gotten rid of the troublemakers and is ruling then you will get your little purple hated pet." I said. "You mean Vio?" Alyx asked giving me a confused look and I rolled my eyes. "Technically yes, but I care little to know names." I said shrugging. "Least we know who the useless shadow is." Soon as she said it I was in front of her, my hand around her throat. "Watch it! I am the one you need, but I could just end it!" I said, glaring and tightened my grip to emphasize my point. Only Alyx just glared, her hand trying to pull mine away as she tried to get free. "Enough!" Shadow snapped stepping in, "Release her now!" He said rather loudly but I waved it off and only tightening my grip, my glare being directed to him. "Shade release her, I still have use for her. You will have your chance to get rid of her in due time, but for now don't kill her." Lord Vaati said glancing at us, I frowned and released Alyx glancing at him then Alyx, "Next time you die." I said and turned away refusing to acknowledge her anymore.

Green's P.O.V

I looked over at the others trying to figure out what to do while we waited. It seemed that Alyx was the only one who was still asleep. Finally I put my sword into its seethe, I had been previously sparing with Blue, and glanced at the tent, "We should check on her." Red finally said what I had been thinking for a while now. I sighed nodding, "Yeah," "Don't bother, she isn't here." Vio said glancing up from his book. "Where did she go then!?" Blue snapped, his gaze turning to Vio as his grip tightened on his sword. I was a little worried he might try to fight Vio. "Blue calm down." I said shaking my head and glancing around, "She probably just went exploring or to get alone or something." Despite Blue constantly telling me we should look for her, we decided to sit and wait for a bit. After a while, I sighed, "Let's go on ahead, she can catch up. Who knows we might see her along the way." I said looking over at the others I knew Blue would have protested had I not added on the last part, who knows he may still protest. Both Vio and Red nodded in agreement, but Blue didn't even respond which I found odd since he never acted this way.

We set off after gathering our supplies and by noon we'd reached a village. As we walked through it I noticed that there didn't seem to be anyone around. "It's deserted" Vio said glancing at me. "Do you think they got here before us?" Red asked sounding a little worried. I knew who the 'they' he was talking about and personally I hoped I wasn't right and that there wasn't a shadow version of Alyx and we would only be dealing with Vaati. "Maybe." I replied stopping when I saw a boy who looked like he was slightly older then I was. "Hey!" I yelled and went to him stopping when I recognized him right away.

"What are you doing here!" he snapped his gaze turning cold as he tightened his grip on the sword that was sheathed at his waist, "I really don't have time for this, Link." "Well sorry, Braedon. Anyway what happened here?" I asked glancing around as I spoke. "What do you think!?" Braedon snapped glaring as he shook his head, "Those wretched shadows. Everyone here is hiding and afraid or dead!" "Why aren't you hiding then?" Red asked glancing at him; I noticed he looked slightly frightened by what Braedon had said. "Does it look like I'm afraid! I stand and fight to the very end! Besides I'm waiting for my sister Alyx to return." Braedon said quieting down slightly as he sighed and shook his head. "Sorry I can't take it out on you." He said simply. I had had a bad feeling about this whole day and now it had gotten worse. "Alyx was with us, but she disappeared." Blue said sounding angry and a little upset, which came as a surprise. "We expected to meet up with her, but it's like she was never even with us to start." I said glancing from Blue to Braedon then to the ground.

Braedon glared and suddenly everything grew dark. I looked up at the sky to see clouds covering it as well as monsters. I glanced around drawing my sword, the others did the same. "Aww fighting together?" someone's voice said and suddenly Alyx appeared in front of us. I stared at her for a while before I realized it wasn't her, her eyes had the same glow from when I had seen her in the castle. "Alyx!" Blue said and I glanced at him to find him staring at her looking both startled and a little confused, "It's not the same Alyx. She's like Shadow." I said sighing as I turned my gaze back to her to see her change her coloring, everything seeming to take on the same dark coloring as her hair settled into a light purple.

"Very correct, but I'm not looking for correct answers. As you now know, I am a shadow, although I wouldn't say I'm like Shadow Link, he's just plain annoying now. I think he's broken, but that's another subject for another day. You see to be precise I am Alyx's Shadow," Shadow Alyx said smiling as she stepped forward giving a slight bow, "and you see, that shard wasn't all I needed. As it turns out I need that sword of yours as well. Lord Vaati requested it, can't exactly have you messing up plans again now can we? But then again I don't expect you to simply hand it over." She said shrugging and I glared shaking my head when I noticed Blue go towards her aiming to cut her arm. "Now now, your friend's life might depend on the choices you make." Shadow Alyx said shaking her head and stepping aside and out of the way of Blue's attack. I frowned glaring at Shadow Alyx about to question what she meant when I heard talking. "Let me go before I knock you flat on your face!" Alyx's voice came from out of nowhere. I stepped back glaring and in a few moments Shadow appeared looking a little distraught. I frowned and noticed that he had Alyx and some creatures with him.

Alyx's P.O.V

By now I really wanted to punch that stupid shadow of mine, she got on my last nerve and to be fair Shadow's already told me I could. If only I had my bow then I'd be fine. I frowned shaking my head and glancing around, I noticed Braedon with the Links and sighed. 'I feel weak for being stuck here' I thought frowning, I never liked looking weak in front of my brother. I brushed it away narrowing my gaze as I looked at the others, Vio looked confused and his gaze was mostly on Shadow, I knew why. I snickered slightly and glared at my Shadow, who I had deemed Shade to make things easier, "Bet you wish you'd listened to me." I said in a peppy voice to bug her, in truth I actually don't wish she'd listened to me, because I'd told her exactly what would happen and technically she'd just be trapping herself, I'd walk away perfectly fine and unscathed. Only something told me she was prepared for the worse.

I focused my gaze on Shade who was glaring at me before she suddenly smiled, which gave me a hint something really bad was about to happen and I was probably right to think she was prepared for this.. "So now you get it right boys? Oh by the way, loved last night. You're a lot less smarter then I thought you were." She said and suddenly I was ticked off, "Last night?" I said giving the Links a confused glare then I sighed, shaking my head when I realized nobody was even listening to me, Shade was off on another one of her speeches and the others were, arguing with her. "Alright enough!" I snapped finally sick of being ignored, the minute I had yelled all of them to look at me, "First off will you let me go this instant before I beat you up!" I snapped glaring at Shadow because I was seriously annoyed by him. After he shook his head and would have spoken until I cut him off, hitting him.

Finally giving up, I settled on getting the explanation first. "Okay this I have to know. How in the world do you ever think that she can even for a second be me!?" I yelled glaring at the links and nodding towards Shade. "Because you and her look alike." Red said shrinking back slightly to hide behind Green, for once I wanted to hit him, "Alright fine and second, what is with Vio?" I asked, gesturing towards Vio, I may have known why he had the look he had yesterday, but seriously he was starting to freak me out. He had been silent and unmoving for the longest time and happened to still be staring at Shadow, his expression now seeming to be one of complete sadness which was even more confusing..

**AN: So it kind of is bad, sorreh. I have a lot of stories I'm working on and this one I had started out writing in a notepad and ya. I WILL GET TIME TO FINISH THEM ALL! Tell me what you think and the more reviews I get the sooner I shall update.**


	3. A new Village

**AN: Okay well, so sorry I never finished this one, I agreed to get this chapter up first, because someone wanted to know if I was going to finish it and I promised I'd update it first. So next topic is Maximum Troubles will be the next updated, why? Because it's got to get done, also I'm bad on fight scenes so please don't blame me for them being terrible. Anyway ENJOY!**

Alyx's P.O.V

I waited impatiently for an answer, and actually I was getting really annoyed by this, until finally Green spoke up, "He's just surprised that's all." He said calmly and I sighed shaking my head and decided to let it go, "Right, okay off that topic. Can somebody explain to me why I have a living Shadow!? Okay well also explain why Link has a living one too, because that's confusing me as well." "Okay well short explanation is somehow when I pulled the four sword out the first time Shadow was released, this time I guess somehow it released your shadow or something." Green said shrugging. Braedon shook his head, "It's got nothing to do with the four sword, this was going to come whether you pulled the four sword or not."

"Right, okay then brother, explain now!" I snapped, I mean come on why couldn't I have a smart brother who got to the point instead of wasting my time that is being wasted already? Braedon shrugged, "Can't, that's all I can tell you." He said and I glared, personally he was a great brother, but he had those times when I just wanted to use him for target practice. I shook my head and Shadow sighed, "This is a waste of time." "Tell me about it." I mumbled and glared at Shade, "Can we get this over with because if I had my weapon I'd have killed you." "Won't work." She said smiling and waving her hand, "The black mirror was the only way to get rid of Shadow and me, besides I can just move before the arrow ever hits me." She said calmly and I glared annoyed and shook my head, although I made a mental note for later on.

Blue's P.O.V

I glanced at the others, before unsheathing my sword. They had already drawn their swords long ago, but when I'd seen the shadow Alyx I hadn't expected much. I frowned and noticed that Braedon had left us. Not sure why, guess he really was frightened. I shook my head and went at Alyx's shadow, I figured that Vio and Green could handle shadow and Red could do whatever he wanted. Only the annoying Shadow Alyx moved aside shaking her head, "Nice try Bluey, but that won't work either." She said acting as if this was all a game. I frowned and stepped back when I saw a glint of silver before an arrow shot past me. I glanced back and saw Alyx with some cloaked person and Shadow happened to be standing back away from them. "Alright enough of this pointless slashing at something you can't hit!" Alyx snapped and I sighed deciding she may have been right, "Now thank you Siren for the arrows and the bow." Alyx said now directing her attention to the cloaked figure. I frowned and stepped away from Alyx's shadow only to have Red come over and hug me.

Vio's P.O.V

I mainly watched Shadow because personally it was a big surprise that he was even back, I couldn't believe it, he had been destroyed. At least that's what we all thought, maybe we were all wrong. I'd been so focused on Shadow that I nearly missed Alyx walked over to me, when I glanced at her I noticed she was smiling, "Don't worry about him, he's harmless." She said tilting her head in Shadow's direction, I just nodded nothing I didn't already know. Shadow had helped us in the end, but he was with the enemy again didn't this mean he'd be evil again? The cloaked person that had shown up simply looked at us then shook her head, "Shadows you can leave. You can't hurt anyone in this village and if you plan to harm Alyx then your better off returning to your so called Lord." The girl said and I could tell that really ticked off Shadow Alyx. She was almost ready to fight, but instead she went and grabbed Shadow before leaving. I stayed silent staring at where they had been standing. We all looked at the person who removed the hood of the cloak. "Links this is my friend Siren also she's the ruler of this village." Alyx said smiling as she gestured to the woman.


	4. The Deal

**AN: So here's where the story actually begins! You'll learn a bit more about Alyx and her role in this predicament, I also want to apologize if a few characters get OOC I didn't mean to make that happen, I'm going by the Four Swords Plus manga and I was never good at matching characters to their personalities well unless their my characters**

Alyx's P.O.V

I sat aside silently listening to Siren explain the mess in our village. Most of which I zoned out on as I looked over at my quiver, it was kind of tough keeping up with the fighting when you know that at any time or second you could run out of arrows. Any minute and I'd be helpless. Useless. "I need to learn to fight with other weapons." I mumbled interrupting whatever previous conversation had been going on. I looked at Siren, who simply smiled back at me, and I sighed, "I'll be right back, I need to head home and get something." I said getting up, I glanced at the others as Siren nodded "be safe" she said and without another word I left.

Vio's P.O.V

I sat back away from the others while they talked and I read, so far we'd learned that Shadow Alyx had been here first, somehow she was past the black mirror and didn't need it exist. The same problems lasted, she couldn't be in sunlight she hated it. "So why is it that her Shadow form can exist?" I asked finally looking up at Siren. She seemed to look a little scared and worried, "Alyx has been…..in a way different. She never really spent time with others." Siren explained sighing. "Different how?" Green asked. "Alyx had been a gifted archer since she was little, but nobody taught her, she was just able to fight. She knows the legends, her father taught them to her before he disappeared. Alyx has been known too do things that others find strange." "Like what?" I asked frowning slightly. Siren never answered that and Alyx returned holding a sword and a shield, only thing was that she seemed bothered by something, or possibly someone.

Alyx's P.O.V

I wasn't telling them, not now. They were the only ones to actually care about me, they were my friends, at least I think, but either way I couldn't tell them, it'd ruin things. Not if they knew about this. When I'd left I hadn't been expecting much, but Shade had shown up and she had promised to stay hidden, promised to help me, but only if I could deliver her the four swords. I wasn't even sure why I had even agreed, but I did and it may be a danger, but I can't help it now and I certainly can't change it. Besides there's more that I'm missing and Siren won't tell me, somehow I just…I get the idea I have to help Shade, at least for Shadow's sake. Long as he is there I'm positive everything will be fine, okay not completely fine, but it shouldn't turn out to be a disaster. Okay at least I can hope on that. I shook my head finally to shake away the thoughts that were bothering me.

"Hey Green." I mumbled not really looking at any of the links, "What is it?" he asked glancing at me and I shrugged focusing on the ground "I want to fight you!" okay not best to blurt it out, but I did anyway, "I mean as like a friendly fight, too help me, with using a sword, cause I might not have arrows for this and I need to learn to be able to fight with a sword." I clarified still worried on how he'd react, but Green just smiled and nodded, "Sure." "Why not just ask Vio, he's a lot stronger." Blue said, obviously seeming to be joking about something that I didn't even know about. I glanced at Vio who glanced up from his book to glare at Blue, "Blue that was a while back, lose the past." He said and I sighed, "Well I mean, Greens less likely to go easy on me….or kill me for that matter." I said looking at Blue as I said that. "Alright no arguing, you may all stay here. Alyx you're going to need that shield if you're fighting." Siren said quickly diverting what would have soon been made into an argument before she smiled, I laughed, "Well yes I thought so, and I'm not able to use a sword too well." I said shrugging as I glanced at the others and smiled before I let Siren show the links too their rooms and I started to walk home; mostly because I had to speak to Shade again.

Shadow Alyx's P.O.V

"Night stroll?" I asked appearing at Alyx's side and watching her with a smile. "No going home." Alyx said glaring and I frowned looking back, "Tag along." I warned and sure enough the blue one had showed up. I frowned and kept mostly from Blue's sight, while I took the sword Alyx had with her. "I'll watch from your shadow." I whispered to Alyx before leaving her with Blue. I didn't like the thought of being a mere shadow, but I wasn't slipping up again, with one link down and a four sword to show to Lord Vaati. I'd be praised; I'd be more then just a little shadow. For once I'd show them what I was really able to do. I frowned not bothering to listen into the conversation as I followed them, but after a while things were looking up, I smirked and saw the right chance and I gripped the sword tightly. Okay so I wasn't good with swords, but it'd be useful to get the Blue one down and how hard can it be to stab someone? I smiled and moved slightly closer to him and n a quick movement I drove the blade into his shoulder. I would have killed him too, but Alyx decided to take that chance then to look at him so I quickly disappeared.

Alyx's P.O.V

"Blue?" I asked glancing back when I realized he'd been a little too silent. I blinked when I saw he had stopped and was knealing on the ground, frowning I studied him for the moment and gasped when I noticed the blood that now coated his shoulder. I ran to him and brushed his hand aside to look at the new wound. I wasn't even sure how he got it, I blinked when I realized that Shade was no longer with us and the sword that I had been carrying was now gone. I frowned and glared, "Shade…" I mumbled to myself, the anger flaring inside me. "Come on we have get you help." I said and helped steady Blue. I was surprised he didn't seem to protest, must be blood loss. I wasn't sure which was closer, the castle or my house, so I just picked one and after a few minutes, we reached my house, I was more thankful to find my brother waiting outside since I'm almost pretty sure Blue was out of it and in need of major medical care. "Okay what did you do!?" Braedon said frowning as he studied us before letting us inside.

**Edit: I have added a bit and fixed some pieces of it so I hope it is a little better. I am finally hoping to bring this story back immediately after I have finished Unwanted. (Unless it goes further then I thought then I will go to this one and update them both hopefully. That is the plan. I also have been hitting a dead end on my Next Gen Bakugan story so bear with me it is going to be finished. I promise.**


End file.
